henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Hart (Kid Danger)
Henry Hart, also known as the superhero sidekick Kid Danger, is the main character in Henry Danger. '' Henry Hart fights crime in his hometown, Swellview, under the alias Kid Danger. He's an average kid, with two best friends and a secret after school job (as Captain Man's superhero sidekick). He promised Captain Man not to tell anyone that he is Kid Danger. Thanks to his skills and super cool gadgets, Kid Danger has no problem helping Captain Man on his missions. He is portrayed by Jace Norman. Biography The Danger Begins Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems The episode starts with Henry going down to the Man-Cave. He is looking for Ray, because he triple beeped him. Henry finds a note telling him to put a watch on his wrist. Henry touches the watch, and a hologram appears above the watch. He talks with Ray, and Ray appears in the room and tells him to get rid of his Wiz-Band. Henry throws it off, and it explodes. Henry tells Ray he has to get home to study for a Puerto Rican History test he has tomorrow, but then Gooch appears on screen and tells him that there is a robbery in progress at a store called '''Glass from the Past'. He and Ray suit up, and leave for the store. At the store, he and Ray come into the store. They start to fight the robber, and Henry offers the robber to only fight him. The robber puts his bike helmet on him, blinding him. Captain Man throws a golf club at Henry to fight with, but Henry accidentally breaks a bunch of the glass. When Captain Man defeats the robber, he takes off the helmet. Before they can both leave, the store owner tells them to clean up the glass. The next morning, Henry falls asleep for his entire test. Whilst he slept, he was given a wet-willy by his teacher. The Secret Gets Out Tears of the Jolly Beetle Substitute Teacher Jasper Danger The Space Rock Birthday Girl Down Too Much Game Henry the Man-Beast Invisible Brad Spoiler Alert Personality At times, he can be superficial. He is also a charmer with infectious enthusiasm. Abilities *'Puerto Rican History:' Because of the data transfer in Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems, Henry now knows all the history of Puerto Rico. Equipment Current Equipment * Bubble Gum: A special gum that lets Henry change into his Kid Danger costume. *'Whiz-Watch:' A multi-functional watch that replaces his Wiz-Band **'Hologram Communicator:' A communications application that lets Captain Man call for him. **'Laser:' It can fire a laser that can cut things. It can also knock people out. *'Utility Belt:' In his Kid Danger costume, he can hold multiple items and gadgets in it like his phone. Also, tapping the buckle causes his tube to go down. Former Equipment *'Whiz-Band': An electronic arm band that beeps and flashes when Captain Man need Henry's assistance. It self-destructed when it was replaced by the Wiz-Watch. Relationships With Other Characters Ray Manchester Henry is Captain Man's sidekick. As far as Henry is concerned, this is a dream come true. They get along great. It shows that Ray really cares about Henry. For example in Invisible Brad, Brad kept hurting Henry and injured him and Captain Man was really mad. Also in the the same episode, he says that Henry is an excellent sidekick. There are examples in other episodes like in Henry The Man-Beast he was happy for Henry when Henry got a date. He even gave him the day off. In Too Much Game, he went to Henry's basketball game. He's even been to his house three times and has helped him with life situations at school and some other situations outside of school. He clearly worries and shows concern for Henry when he is unconscious in the episode Dream Busters. Charlotte She and Henry have been best friends for a long time, and therefore she is close enough to him to tell it like it is. In "The Secret Gets Out," Charlotte figures out Henry's secret which nearly cost him his job. She was able to redeem herself to Henry by tipping him off about the Phone Shark's whereabouts which led to the Phone Shark's capture. He cares about Charlotte, and Charlotte cares about him. In The Bucket Trap, Henry and Charlotte pretend to go out. Piper Hart Piper is Henry's little sister. They are not the closest siblings by any means, but they have their moments. In Spoiler Alert, Henry told Piper that he heard a rumor that Captain Man was going to be at the Monoplex and asked Charlotte to take her there. Also in Spoiler Alert, she reveals that she thinks Kid Danger (Henry) is hot, so she has a crush on her own brother. and Henry is discovered by Charlotte when she figures out Henry is Kid Danger. Jake Hart Jake is Henry's father. Siren Hart Siren is Henry's mother. Jasper Dunlop Jasper is one of Henry's best friends. They've been great friends for many years and he tries to help Jasper out. In The Bucket Trap, Henry wants to tel Jasper his secret. *His ringtone is a reference to the movie Earth to Echo when Echo repeats Alex's ringtone *On his night to cook for the family, he makes chili balls. *Henry likes Dill fingers. *He and Charlotte both like Dill Fingers. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Boys Category:Teens Category:Main characters Category:Male Category:Henry Danger